The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia, botanically known as Petunia hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘SAKPET001’. It is characterized by having a magenta flower with eye and a semi-creeping plant habit. The new cultivar originated from a hybridization made in Kakegawa, Japan in 2005. The male parent was a proprietary Petunia breeding line named ‘03BCR-14A’ (unpatented) and had magenta with white corolla throat flower color and a creeping plant growth habit. The female parent was a proprietary Petunia breeding line named ‘9S-351-3A’ (unpatented) and had a red morn flower color and a semi-dwarf plant growth habit.
In June 2005, an F1 generation from the initial hybridization was grown and approximately 500 seeds were obtained. In August 2005, 50 seeds out of the 500 total seeds were sown and 16 plants were cultivated in a greenhouse. Segregation in the F1 generation resulted in plants that had salmon, rose, or magenta flower color and either creeping or semi-creeping plant growth habit. In October 2005, a plant that exhibited magenta with eye-colored flowers and a semi-creeping plant growth habit was selected.
In February 2006, the selection was asexually propagated through plant cuttings in Kakegawa, Japan. Plants of the selection were cultivated and in May 2006, the selected line was observed to have its distinct characteristics remain stable. In July 2006, the selection was asexually propagated again and cultivated. In October 2006, it was confirmed that the line has been shown to reproduce true-to-type in successive generations of asexual propagation. The selection was subsequently named ‘SAKPET001’.